


The Battle Cry of the Doctor

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might go through the Doctor's mind as he faces death and destruction to defend the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Cry of the Doctor

Feel that crackling in the air: the winds of time will soon converge —  
The sky will bleed; the cliffs will weep; the sea will sing of war.  
The time will come when the world finds hope in the eye of the Oncoming Storm:  
All its life I'll defend, 'til I come to an end, and the breath in my breast is stilled.

In a younger time, when I first left home, and the Universe sang in my veins,  
I swore to myself I would find true love, and cherish it all of my days.  
In time I found that love can be for a person or for a world;  
She needs me now, that world I love, and for her sake I strive.

Although I've never known the realm beyond the doors of Death,  
I fear not the oblivion I face with pure intent.  
The chasm of that endless dark shall yawn in danger's path,  
But courage is the only prayer I offer up to Time.


End file.
